


Wipe Off Your Innocence

by Nyed



Series: Wipe Off Your Innocence [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bestiality, Comeplay, D/s elements, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Breeding, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Parent/Child Incest, Prompt Fic, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyed/pseuds/Nyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los hombres Stilinski aman duro, puede oír a su padre decir, y traga con dificultad porque está bastante seguro de que esto no es a lo que se refería su padre.</p><p>Traducción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wipe Off Your Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Lean con atención los tags, sino es algo que les guste no lean y que tengan buen día de lo contrario, espero lo disfruten.
> 
> Cualquier error es mío, ya que word hizo algo raro y aunque lo leí creo que puede haber algún error, les agradecería si me lo dijeran.
> 
> N/A:
> 
> 1.Stiles es menor de edad pero nunca se dice su edad exacta así que pueden usar la que los haga sentir más cómodos.
> 
> 2.Nadie sabe que Derek es un hombre lobo cuando tienen sexo con él, solo luce como un muy grande y muy musculoso perro.

En realidad nunca se inicia siendo inocente. Nadie es realmente inocente al ver pornografía, o al menos no se quedan así por mucho tiempo.

Stiles sabe cómo funciona su cuerpo. Su padre siempre fue muy honesto sobre el sexo -al menos en términos generales- y la madre de Scott es una enfermera que habla de ello como si fuera una lección de biología.

A Stiles simplemente le gusta saber. Todo.

Pasa el tiempo justo viendo chicas en trenzas y faldas de porristas que pretenden ser adolescentes, ser folladas en los vestuarios. Se pone duro, pero no a causa de sus tetas rebotando y gemidos entrecortados.

Encuentra sus ojos atraídos por los chicos: pechos anchos y muslos duros. La forma en que sus gruesas y venosas pollas escupen semen.

Cambia al porno gay bastante rápido. Obtiene un calambre en la mano frotando su pene con fuerza en todos los videos de hombres grandes y peludos follando chicos sumisos hasta que se corren.

Le gusta cuando lo hacen sin protección, todo ese jugoso semen que rezuma de agujeros rojos e hinchados.

Le gusta cuando someten al chico, con una mano contra la nuca o garganta.

Le gusta aún más, cuando un montón de tipos toman su turno con el jovencito hasta que el orificio del chico es un destrozado lío pegajoso.

***

Se mete los dedos en el culo durante la ducha ahora. Empieza despacio, pero dentro de una semana está empujando tantos dedos como le sea posible; jadeando y gimiendo mientras rocía las paredes de la ducha con semen.

Ni siquiera piensa en lo ruidoso que está siendo hasta que sale del baño una mañana, una mano en la puerta y la otra manteniendo la toalla en su cintura, y casi choca con su padre.

—Es posible que quieras, uh, hacer menos ruido la próxima vez—dice su padre, rascando la parte posterior de su cuello y sin mirar a Stiles.

Y oh mierda santa, Stiles puede sentir su cara sonrojarse, desde la cara al pecho, porque se acaba de correr dos veces, empujándose contra cuatro de sus dedos. Su agujero está todavía dilatado y resbaladizo y se contrae con fuerza ante la idea de haber sido escuchado y luego simplemente _eclosiona_. Abriéndose al entender que no era cualquiera escuchando, sino su padre, cuyas grandes y ásperas manos se aprietan un poco a sus costados.

Stiles sabe cómo se sienten esas manos: suaves sobre su  frente cuando está enfermo, sólidas contra su espalda cuando se abrazan. Firmes contra su cuello cuando ha hecho algo mal, cuando su padre lo jala para acercarlo con firmeza.

Stiles puede sentirse a sí mismo ponerse duro de nuevo y cierra la boca, respirando rápida y nerviosamente. —Uh, sí, por supuesto—da unos pasos hacia atrás, termina caminando alrededor de su padre hacia su puerta. – Entendido, pa’ —y luego retrocede con rapidez mientras cierra la puerta tras él. Sus piernas extendiéndose frente a él cuando se desliza hasta el suelo, mordiéndose el labio para contener sus gemidos.

 _Papipapipapi_ , piensa mientras embiste en su puño, sus caderas sacudiéndose de manera irregular al imaginar la sensación  de la mano de su padre alrededor de su garganta, semen saliendo disparado de su pene al recordar el tono de “no me jodas” de su padre, hasta que salpica todo su vientre y pecho.

***

Se pone peor.

Hackea sitios, buscando  «chicos follados por sus papis» y a las dos en punto una mañana mira con la boca abierta como un tipo grande y peludo prepara a fondo a su hijo -la boca descuidada y húmeda contra el culo del chico mientras le folla con casi toda la mano- antes de que el hombre llame a un enorme pastor alemán y le ayude a montar al chico.

La cara del chico está manchada y húmeda de lágrimas, pero está gimiendo y se retorcería en su lugar  si no fuera por el firme agarre de su papi. En su lugar, ruega por más mientras el perro le folla duro y rápido, las caderas del perro moviéndose a súper velocidad antes de que su pene se hinche, anudándose a sí mismo dentro, con semen saliendo a borbotones de sus llenas y pesadas bolas. El tipo grande tiene una mano en el cuello del perro y la otra contra el vientre del chico. Su voz un susurro grave contra la oreja del chico. — Te encanta la sensación de la polla del perro ¿No es cierto, muchacho? follándote como la perra que eres.

La polla del chico pulsa contra de su vientre, todo su cuerpo temblando mientras se corre.

Stiles le sigue inmediatamente después, sin tocarse en absoluto.

No va a la cama durante una hora, observando la escena seis veces más.

***

En realidad nunca se inicia siendo inocente. Aunque debería ser así, joder.

Scott finalmente ha conseguido el papeleo para su permiso de trabajo así que cuando dice que va a pasar por la oficina del veterinario después de la escuela Stiles abre su gran boca y dice: “Voy contigo," antes de pensar en ello.

Scott lo mira y Stiles mete papas fritas en su boca antes de que llegue más lejos y explique que él definitivamente no va a buscar un perro que le folle contra el suelo.

El veterinario lo observa por un largo momento y Stiles trata de no inquietarse demasiado (causa perdida) antes de escupir: — ¿Puedo ver a los perros?

El veterinario asiente y Stiles agacha la cabeza cuando pasa, en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo.

No es la primera vez que ha querido un perro -aunque ahora es por una razón totalmente diferente- y Stiles en realidad había investigado sobre razas de perros un par de años atrás. Hace un par de noches había hecho una investigación totalmente diferente sobre razas de perros y se puede decir que tiene una idea de lo que está buscando.

Entonces Stiles _lo ve_.

El perro es enorme: su lomo casi llegando hasta las caderas de Stiles, pecho ancho, patas masivas. Ojos  de color verde grisáceo y viendo a Stiles con algo que se parece a la determinación.

Sus ojos se desvían cuando Stiles lame sus labios y dice—Hola, grandulón.

Stiles se acerca más, poco a poco, pero su corazón late con fuerza en su pecho. Porque este es el perro, el elegido, y Stiles ya se está poniendo duro en sus pantalones. Se seca una mano sudorosa en su muslo mientras llega a la puerta de la jaula y tentativamente pasa sus manos a través de las barras. El perro no se mueve: no se aleja o se acerca hacia la caricia indecisa de Stiles. Él sólo observa el rostro del chico, y Stiles da un paso adelante, con un poco más de confianza.

— Eres un chico grande, ¿eh? —dice, acariciando la oreja del perro. — Grande y precioso por todas partes.

Esto hace que su cara se ponga roja, su pene pulsando contra sus vaqueros. Le hace apretarse más contra las barras. Es por eso que está tan sorprendido cuando el perro finalmente se mueve: rápido y silencioso, su hocico presionando con fuerza contra el bulto en los pantalones de Stiles.

Su boca se abre con sorpresa, su primer instinto es acercarse más en lugar de alejarse, lo cual está tan, tan mal. El perro simplemente resopla y empuja con más fuerza, husmeando en la longitud del pene de Stiles detrás de sus pantalones.

— Oh d-dios—  tartamudea Stiles, presionando con más fuerza los barrotes de la jaula y respirando con dificultad.

Sabe que es precisamente lo que hacen los perros, buscan su aroma desde donde es más fuerte, pero su pene está palpitando y el perro está acariciándolo con la fuerza necesaria. Se está humedeciendo por ello, su polla chorreando líquido pre-seminal  mientras se muerde el labio y trata de no gemir.

Es una batalla perdida cuando el perro abre el hocico y resopla, su aliento caliente sobre la entrepierna de Stiles. Se corre con un gemido, sus piernas fallan, y la única razón por la que no cae es porque está agarrándose de los barrotes de la jaula.

Se estremece cuando el perro le lame los dedos con su lengua húmeda y pegajosa, los espasmos recorriendo su polla por las réplicas.

***

A través de su encanto, una pequeña cantidad de ruegos, y una aplicación juiciosa de una gran parte de sus ahorros, Stiles es ahora dueño del perro. Tiene dos tipos de alimentos, collares, correas, champú para perros, algún tipo de cosa para refrescar el aliento, y un folleto sobre la castración al que ni siquiera echa un vistazo.

El perro -Derek- se presiona contra el muslo de Stiles cada vez que puede y lo mira fijamente cada que no puede, y las manos de Stiles están húmedas en la correa mientras guía a Derek hacia su jeep.

— Vamos a llevarte a casa—  dice Stiles, subiéndolo al asiento y sin desenganchar la correa. Derek resopla y se sitúa a sí mismo de manera que su cabeza va sobre el muslo de Stiles todo el camino de regreso a la casa.

Eso lo pone duro, consigue que su corazón lata como loco en su pecho, pero Derek no hace nada como lo que hizo en la veterinaria. Él solo salta fuera del jeep plácidamente cuando Stiles se estaciona, su nariz moviéndose mientras respira profundamente, entonces roza con Stiles cuando lo pasa y lo lleva dentro.

— Bueno, está bien entonces— divertido, sigue a Derek al piso de arriba e inequívocamente al cuarto de Stiles.  Derek husmea en todas las cosas de Stiles, hundiendo la nariz en una pila de ropa sucia antes de saltar sobre la cama y rodar.

— ¡Ey! —  protesta Stiles, pero Derek simplemente se vuelve hacia él, ceja levantada. — Sí, lo que sea— murmura, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos porque ver a Derek en su cama le está _provocando_ cosas. — Debería sacar el resto de sus cosas del jeep.

Apenas llega a la puerta antes de que Derek este sobre él, jalándolo al interior de la habitación. Stiles se ríe, tropezándose con sus pies cuando camina de vuelta a la cama.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, chucho? —pregunta, sus manos enterrándose en el pelaje de Derek mientras se sube de un salto después de Stiles, montándose en su pecho.

En respuesta Derek le lame la cara, y Stiles resopla de risa tratando de empujarlo para quitárselo. Derek sólo se sienta sobre él, doscientas libras de pelaje y músculo aplastándolo.

El interruptor se acciona en su cerebro y Stiles gime, moviendo sus caderas. Se había puesto duro otra vez sin darse cuenta, y ahora está jadeando mientras Derek le baña con su lengua: húmedos y calientes lengüetazos sobre su rostro y garganta.

— Derek —gime, y Derek hace un ruido sordo cuando abre el hocico y presiona contra la garganta de Stiles con los dientes. La presión, firme pero no dolorosa, hace que algo se relaje en el vientre de Stiles, dejando las manos laxas a sus costados.

Derek resopla de nuevo y luego se desprende de su garganta, lamiendo una vez antes de moverse hacia abajo, su vientre sobre las rodillas de Stiles mientras olfatea su camisa. La levanta con la nariz hasta que su pecho queda desnudo; presiona el hocico contra su axila y lame, probando el sudor y el calor de Stiles.

Debe hacer cosquillas, pero Stiles no se está riendo. Está jadeando, su cara enrojecida, mientras trata de no frotarse contra Derek. Gime cuando la lengua ancha y larga de Derek pasa por todo su pecho: sus pezones endurecidos por las atenciones. Se retuerce cuando Derek lame sus caderas, el vientre; su pene chorreando pre-semen en sus ya pegajosos shorts.

—Derek — jadea, Derek se mueve hacia abajo una vez más y deja la nariz en su entrepierna. —Dios, esto de verdad no puede estar pasando.

Pero Derek está tirando de sus pantalones, frustrado por la tela y Stiles tira del botón con tanta fuerza que se dispara. Se baja la cremallera y empuja hacia abajo sus calzoncillos mientras Derek se instala a sí mismo entre sus muslos en lugar de sobre ellos.

—Buen perro —suspira, y Derek resopla, pero no deja de lamer la polla de Stiles, con su lengua increíblemente talentosa. Es larga y musculosa, y cuando Stiles mira hacia abajo entre sus piernas puede ver un enorme perro lamiendo su pene, solo lamiendo la punta esponjosa y no puede evitar cuando se estremece y se viene.

Stiles se ríe débilmente porque Derek casi parece disgustado, pero se convierte en otro gemido cuando Derek lo lame para limpiarlo antes de empujar el hocico aún más entre las piernas de Stiles, acariciando sus bolas.

—Oh Jesús, vas a matarme —dice mientras abre las piernas lo más que puede.

***

Termina corriéndose dos veces más antes de que su padre llegue a casa. Una sobre sus manos y rodillas, culo al aire mientras Derek  metía su lengua en su interior, sus muslos temblando mientras manchaba sus sabanas.

Otra en su puño, su mano derecha apretada alrededor de su polla y Derek embistiendo contra su izquierda: su rojo pene deslizándose en su descoordinado agarre cuando Derek se corre, manchas húmedas por todo su pecho y estómago, su respiración caliente golpeando la boca de Stiles.

Aún sigue temblando cuando la puerta principal se abre, la voz de su padre oyéndose cuando saluda.

—Oh dios _mío_ —dice, levantándose de la cama. Está _escurriendo_ semen, suyo y de Derek, y solo tiene tiempo de tomar su camiseta y quitarse lo más que puede desde el pecho hasta su entre pierna antes de aventarla al closet y tomar una limpia. Está subiéndose el cierre cuando escucha a su padre comenzar a subir las escaleras, con la esperanza de que no se dé cuenta de que le falta el botón.

O el olor, porque Jesús, el aire  se siente espeso con el olor de sudor y semen.

Stiles tropieza consigo mismo, casi golpeándose en la ventana antes de que pueda empujar para abrirla, cuando su padre llama a la puerta.

— ¿Stiles?

—Hey, papá —dice él, abriendo la puerta. —¿Qué pasa?

Su padre sonríe un poco. —Así que, supongo que has tenido una tarde muy ocupada.

El cerebro de Stiles se detiene, su corazón latiendo ruidosamente cuando su boca se abre y absolutamente nada sale.

La sonrisa se desvanece un poco cuando su padre le da un rápido vistazo, evaluándolo -la camiseta arrugada, la cara enrojecida, el olor a sexo. Sus ojos regresan, mirando directamente a Stiles por un instante antes de moverse a la derecha, viendo fijamente a la pared. —Entonces, ¿Dónde está el perro del que he oído hablar tanto?

— ¡Cierto! Uh…—  Stiles es bastante seguro de que está rojo como un tomate, pero por suerte él no tiene que hacer nada, porque Derek ya está abriéndose paso junto a Stiles en la puerta; su grande y voluminoso cuerpo casi empujándolo contra su padre antes de que se detenga.

Su padre se centra en Derek al parecer, y Derek le observa de vuelta, la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

—Derek, papá. Papá —sacude una mano. —Conoce a Derek.

—Es una belleza —dice su padre, con un nudo en la voz que hace que Stiles se pregunte por qué no habían tenido un perro antes. Abre la boca para preguntar cuando Derek se inclina hacia delante y presiona su hocico directamente en la entrepierna de su padre.

—Whoa, hey —  dice su padre, empujando lejos a Derek con la mano. —Es, uh... seguro que es amistoso.

Stiles se pone una mano en el cuello, pero Derek está sentado de nuevo, la cabeza inclinada hacia el otro lado como si estuviera analizando algo.

—Deberías sacar el resto de sus cosas. Llévalo a dar un paseo. Empezaré a hacer la cena.

— ¡Carne magra! —grita y su papá sacude una mano para callarlo, pero Stiles sabe que va a usar el pollo, porque eso es lo que Stiles sacó de la nevera esta mañana, así que es la única cosa descongelada.

—Eso —murmura Stiles, mirando hacia abajo, a Derek —estuvo muy cerca.

Derek resopla con desdén y luego trota por las escaleras. Stiles se da un segundo para respirar, porque si bien la idea de ser atrapado es aterradora, no podía dejar de imaginarlo.

No cómo seguramente sería, sino como _quería_ que fuera. Viéndose roto y corrompido bajo el enorme cuerpo de Derek, los ojos de su padre oscureciéndose con la excitación. Su voz grave cuando dice: —Sigue adelante, hijo.

Stiles inhala en una respiración profunda y luego lloriquea porque todavía puede oler a sexo. Le falta algo. Pero Stiles ya ha aprendido a dejar de centrarse en lo que se pierde y contentarse con lo que tiene.

Tiene _suerte_. Ahora tiene a Derek, que es más de lo que podía haber esperado. No tiene derecho a querer más.

Cierra la puerta detrás de él y sigue a los otros dos por las escaleras. Derek está mirando a su padre en la cocina y Stiles se traga el nudo en la garganta antes de decir—Vamos, muchacho —y golpearse suavemente el muslo.

Derek trota inmediatamente hacia él y con suprema dignidad se queda quieto mientras Stiles le pone su correa.

—Sólo vamos a dar un paseo.

—La cena estará lista cuando vuelvas —dice su padre sin mirarlo.

***

Es menos incómodo cuando regresa. Su padre le cuenta acerca de un borracho y un escandaloso mientras sirve platos de pollo asado y arroz, y Stiles le cuenta sobre todos los vecinos que se emocionaron por Derek.

No le dice que había estado asustado de que Derek fuera un olfateador de entrepiernas compulsivo, basándose en las reacciones de Derek a ambos, Stiles y su padre, porque resultó que no había sido un problema.

No había sido un problema en la veterinaria tampoco, según Stiles recuerda, lo que es interesante, pero no concluyente.

—Así que estaba pensando que podía quedarme en casa mañana —dice Stiles, llevando sus platos al fregadero. —Que sea un fin de semana largo.

Su padre levanta una ceja. —Oh ¿enserio?

—Bueno, es un nuevo lugar para Derek. No debemos dejarlo solo hasta que se aclimate—No sabe cómo hacer sus ojos mucho más grandes e inocentes, por lo que se concentra en apilar los platos en el lavavajillas.

Su padre resopla y se escabulle a su lado para poner sus propios platos en el fregadero. —Buen intento, hijo —dice, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Stiles y apretando por un momento tan corto como un latido. —Pero estoy en turno de noche mañana, así que creo que Derek y yo podemos arreglárnosla muy bien por un día.

Stiles se muerde el labio para no gemir, entonces espera que su papá salga de la cocina antes de tomar una respiración inestable. —Cállate —murmura al ver la sonrisa de perro de Derek.

***

[Interludio]

John ni siquiera ha tomado su primera taza de café antes de que Derek se roce contra él, desconcertantemente enorme. Ni siquiera tiene que inclinarse para poner una mano sobre la cabeza de Derek, rascándole las orejas de manera ausente, y dándole un sorbo a su café demasiado dulce.

Después de que se sirve su segunda taza es que comienza a moverse alrededor con más propósito: empacando su almuerzo, haciendo la colada. Derek se queda justo a su lado todo el tiempo como una sombra excesivamente grande.

—Sé que Stiles te dio de comer —dice John, dándole una mirada al recipiente para perros medio lleno. —Y sé que te dejó salir.

Tendría que haber estado dormido, pero se había despertado en el minuto en que Stiles comenzó a hacer ruido y simplemente se quedó en la cama escuchándolo. Ya había aprendido que su hijo era más honesto cuando pensaba que nadie estaba prestando atención.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —dice, mirando hacia Derek con paciencia.

Derek lo observa durante un largo rato, y luego se acerca lentamente y empuja su nariz contra el pene medio duro de John. Ha estado así toda la mañana, grueso y pesado en sus pantalones cortos, pero esta vez John no se inmuta ni aleja a Derek.

—Eso no —se aclara la garganta y comienza de nuevo.—Eso no va a suceder —Derek ladea la cabeza hacia un lado y John dice —No. Y si sigues haciendo eso te llevaré de nuevo al veterinario. No me importa lo que Stiles…—Se detiene, su mirada agudizándose.— ¿Haces esto con Stiles también? Porque el es demasiado joven y tu demasiado grande y- —se detiene de nuevo. Suelta una risa débil, pasándose una mano por la cara. —Jesús, le estoy hablando de consentimiento a un perro.

Además está totalmente duro ahora, su polla dura y gruesa asomándose desde el agujero en sus calzoncillos. Porque puede imaginarlo.

Un flash del día anterior: el aroma espeso de Stiles llenando su habitación y golpeando a John en la cara cuando abrió la puerta, avergonzado y despeinado. El recuerdo de los sonidos que Stiles hacía en la ducha: gemidos entrecortados, agudos mientras alcanzaba su orgasmo, el pecho de color rosa y la boca curveada en una sonrisa satisfecha cuando caminaba por el pasillo después.

Se había pasado la noche plasmándolo, imaginándolo. Su hijo de rodillas delante de él, espalda desnuda contra las rodillas vestidas de John, los dedos de John tirando de su boca abierta. Stiles arrodillado, su cuerpo de color rosa pálido temblando con el esfuerzo de quedarse quieto, su pequeña polla chorreando deseo contra su vientre.

Se había imaginado a Derek, más de doscientas libras de músculo y pelaje, aplastando a Stiles mientras se queja como un cachorrito, la larga polla de Derek, roja y lisa y dura entre las piernas.

—Arriba —John ordena cuando Derek se acerca, y Derek levantó sus patas delanteras hasta que descansaron en gran medida en los hombros de John, sus caderas a nivel con la boca de Stiles.

Stiles se lanzó hacia delante, todo impulso y necesidad, pero John conoce a su hijo, tirando de él hacia atrás con fuerza casi antes de que hiciera el movimiento.—Quieto —dice bruscamente a Stiles, que obedeció convirtiéndose en una masa temblorosa de deseo. Para Derek dijo—Monta —y observó como las caderas de Derek se sacudieron hacia delante, dejando una mancha de líquido pre-seminal en la mejilla de Stiles y la mano de John antes de encontrar la húmeda y ansiosa boca.

Observando el rostro de su hijo ponerse rojo cuando Derek le atraganta con su larga polla de perro, su nudo grueso y abultado, mientras trata de empujar dentro del calor de Stiles.

John se corre con fuerza y de forma desordenada, dejándose caer en su silla de la cocina, su pene aun latiendo entre sus piernas con la viva imagen de Stiles siendo follado aún reproduciéndose detrás de sus párpados. Derek sólo se sienta y lo mira.

—Está bien —dice John, voz ronca y quebrada. Frota con una de sus manos el pelaje de Derek cuando el perro se acerca para lamerlo hasta dejarlo limpio. —Está bien —dice otra vez, resignado. Porque es infinitamente mejor tomar el alivio que pueda en Derek y así pueda recordar todas las razones por las que necesita mantenerse lejos de su hijo.

***

Su padre ya se ha ido cuando llega a casa y Stiles sólo puede estar agradecido. Ya se había corrido una vez en el baño del chicos durante clases, sus dedos hundidos en su boca mientras se masturbaba dentro de una cabina con el recuerdo de lo que ya había hecho.

Con las cosas que iba a hacer.

Ya estaba duro de nuevo, su pene presionando contra su cremallera mientras cierra la puerta detrás de él y se inclina contra ella, tratando de estabilizar su respiración. No ayuda cuando escucha el ruido de garras contra el piso y ve a Derek detenerse en la puerta entre la sala y la cocina.

—Hey, chico—dice, su voz agravándose con la lujuria. —Estuve pensando en ti hoy —su mochila se desliza de su mano, ya que Derek se mueve hacia él. —Pensando en tu pene dentro de mi boca. Sobre ti llenándome.

Derek empuja su nariz sobre su entrepierna, olfateando su excitación, y Stiles inclina la cabeza hacia atrás en un gemido satisfecho, sus ojos cerrándose involuntariamente. Los abre de nuevo cuando la presión desaparece, y Stiles se encuentra mirando a los ojos de Derek, las enormes patas del perro descansando sobre sus hombros. Se tambalea un poco bajo el peso, pero se estabiliza, abre la boca con una pregunta en la punta de la lengua cuando Derek le lame desde la barbilla hasta la frente. Stiles gime, incapaz de detenerse, atrapado entre Derek y la puerta mientras Derek le lame con pasadas largas y lentas.

—Mierda —sisea, presionando su pene, incluso cuando Derek se deja caer al suelo y tira de su sudadera con sus dientes, arrastrándolo hacia adelante. Se está riendo y maldiciendo y tropezando cuando Derek lo mete en su habitación y trata de derribarlo de nuevo.

—Oh no, no lo harás —dice Stiles, deteniéndose. —Por mucho que yo quiera que folles mi cara, vamos a empezar lento.

Mueve la mesa de café a un lado y se quita la sudadera, llevándose su camiseta con ella. De rodillas, muslos separados, ni siquiera tiene que pedir nada antes de Derek se esté sentando en cuclillas frente a Stiles, su largo pene rojo ya se asoma de su vaina.

—Sabes, tu aliento en realidad no huele mal —dice Stiles de forma ausente, pasando sus manos sobre Derek. Es bastante suave, pero el músculo debajo es grueso y sólido. —Tampoco sabes mal —continua, tomando la cara de Derek entre sus manos e inclinándose lentamente hacia adelante.

Traza los bordes de la boca de Derek con su lengua, la piel lisa y suave. Derek abre la mandíbula, pero no se mueve de nuevo, y Stiles lame el interior con más confianza; dibujando sus letales colmillos afilados con su lengua resbaladiza.

Está jadeando cuando se aleja, casi perdiéndose en el  húmedo calor. —Eres un buen chico —dice, con la voz quebrada. —Un chico muy bueno.

Sólo se necesita un pequeño empujoncito para que Derek se eche, su pene húmedo que gotea sobre su peludo vientre. Stiles lo toma en su mano, recordando la misma sensación resbaladiza del día anterior y tira suavemente. Sus ojos se encuentran con verde grisáceo  cuando Derek gime, y Stiles dice—Voy a cuidar bien de ti —antes de inclinarse y tomar la punta de la polla de Derek en su boca.

El líquido es ligero y acuoso, una explosión de sal y almizcle en su lengua, que hace gemir a Stiles. Succiona suavemente, después, envuelve sus labios sobre sus dientes y presiona hacia abajo tanto como le sea posible, hasta que Derek toca la parte posterior de su garganta.

Ha hecho esto antes: practicó con zanahorias largas y anchas antes de pasar a los pepinos (las ensaladas todavía lo ponen un poco duro). Pero ha aprendido el alcance de su propia boca y como tragar sin hacerse daño.

Se aleja en un fluido movimiento antes de volver a empujarse hacia abajo casi inmediatamente, ávido por sensación de Derek pulsando contra la parte posterior de su garganta. Presiona su cara en el grueso pelaje de Derek, sintiendo el temblor de sus músculos mientras trata embestir más profundamente en la boca de Stiles.

Stiles está babeando ahora, su boca manchada con saliva y líquido pre-seminal y gime alrededor de la polla de Derek, sus labios presionando contra el duro bulto de su nudo. Sorbe su camino al alejarse de la longitud de Derek y dice: —Me gustaría que pudiera tomarte completo. Sostener tu nudo en mi boca hasta que te descargues en mi vientre.

El pene de Derek se sacude y Stiles lame alrededor de la punta, su mano pegajosa y apretada mientras masturba a Derek hasta que se corre en su boca.

—Voy a tomar una ducha y dilatarme —dice Stiles jadeante, con la cabeza apoyada en el vientre de Derek. —Y luego vas a follarme.

Derek ladra, un suave sonido en acuerdo.

***

[Interludio]

El chico está desgastado.

Después de su ducha Derek había llegado a él antes de que pudiera secarse. Lamió las gotas de agua de su piel, cubriendo al chico con su esencia.

Se había venido de nuevo; su sabor salado y espeso en la lengua de Derek mientras lo limpiaba a fondo, haciéndose de espacio entre sus muslos. El chico se arrodilló ante el toque de la lengua de Derek contra el borde sensible de su ano dilatado, y Derek había sonreído como un lobo.

Dándose la vuelta, sin insistencia, el muchacho empujó una almohada debajo de sus caderas y deslizó sus dedos hacia atrás, presionándolos dentro del cálido espacio en el que Derek quería estar. Su polla fuera de su vaina,  gruesa y goteante, Derek sólo pudo gemir cuando el agujero del chico se abrió lentamente mientras lo observaba.

Gimiendo por su propio toque el chico sólo tuvo que quitar sus dedos y decir: —Ven aquí, muchacho —antes de que Derek estuviera sobre él: las pesadas patas presionadas contra su espalda, empujándolo contra el colchón, mientras Derek alineaba su pene en  el lindo ano del chico.

 _Calienteresbaladizohúmedo_. Derek empujó con fuerza y sin pensar por la necesidad de estar dentro. De permanecer en el interior. De follar a su perra.

Los lloriqueos de placer del chico sólo lo estimularon más rápido, sacudiendo la cama debajo de ellos mientras Derek aprieta los dientes en el cuello del chico, inmovilizándolo. El muchacho se estremece, cuerpo firme, incluso cuando deja caer la cabeza en sumisión, y Derek gruñó satisfecho, su nudo hinchándose, estirándose contra el orificio del chico; sus gemidos cayendo hermosamente de sus labios.

Anudados, Derek lamió su cuello, su mejilla, la sal de sus lágrimas. Se quedó quieto cuando el muchacho se removió inquieto contra la polla de Derek. Se quedó quieto mientras el chico se empujó contra él, jadeando y temblando, hasta que se corrió de nuevo, su semen saliendo a borbotones.

Pero ahora su respiración es lenta, incluso cuando el nudo de Derek se desinfló; un chorro resbaladizo de semen deslizándose hacia abajo sobre las bolas  y los muslos del chico cuando Derek salió de su interior.

Derek se transforma; sus músculos y huesos cambiando. No ha sido humano durante más de un año, pero permanece paralizado  frente al muchacho. Su boca abierta contra las sábanas, el culo todavía en el aire, en una invitación inconsciente para profanarlo.

Derek quiere arruinarlo. Quiere marcar su piel excesivamente suave, quiere grabarse a sí mismo profundamente en los huesos del chico. Lo había olido en la oficina del veterinario: el espeso aroma a almizcle y excitación, sí, pero algo más profundo. Más caliente.

Un deseo salvaje que impregnaba su ropa, su casa. Su cama.

Su padre olía de la misma forma, más débil que el chico, pero aún potente. Lo suficiente para hacer a Derek querer presionar sus colmillos contra su carne. Hacer crecer su pene grueso y pesado.

La cama se sumerge cuando se arrodilla sobre ella, y Derek presiona sus grandes manos con las palmas abiertas sobre la carne joven y suave. Un muchacho, sí, pero en la cúspide de la edad adulta, su embriagador y rico aroma; espeso sobre la lengua de Derek, incluso en esta forma. Culo redondo y respingón y un bonito agujero rosado, aún abierto y húmedo por la polla de Derek.

Arrastra los dedos sobre el borde, rosado, hinchado y sensible al tacto, el musculo se contrae y luego se abre en una caliente y resbaladiza bienvenida. Los murmullos del muchacho se escuchan, a medio terminar y pidiendo por más, mientras Derek desliza sus dedos en el interior. Mueve sus caderas hacia atrás para encontrarse con la mano de Derek y se contrae de nuevo a su alrededor, llevándolo más profundo. Más cerca.

La atracción es tan irresistible como su olor, y Derek respira con dificultad, probando con la boca abierta la piel del chico. La carne caliente contra su lengua, Derek lame su propio semen, la saliva inundando su boca al probar su sabor combinado con el del chico. Su lengua deslizándose entre sus dedos, Derek extiende el agujero del muchacho, sus dientes contra el borde hinchado mientras le folla con la lengua.

Lo latidos del corazón del chico se mantienen constantes, incluso cuando su respiración se acelera; la excitación golpeándole como una ola, sus esencias mezcladas espesando el aire. Alejándose, Derek se pasa la mano por la boca, llenándola de semen y saliva antes de sujetar su pene con ella, embistiendo en su puño mientras sus dedos permanecen dentro del agujero del muchacho, abierto y hambriento de una nueva carga.

El chico es sensible, incluso dormido. La pequeña perra perfecta, y la mano de Derek se aprieta con el pensamiento del muchacho llevando a sus crías. Redondo y lleno e insaciable con el calor del embarazo.

Se viene con fuerza, derramándose en grandes chorros, directamente en al agujero abierto del chico. Llenándolo hasta que está desbordándose. Derek empuja el semen dentro, masajeándolo con sus gruesos dedos. Mira con avidez como el muchacho, todavía dormido, se estremece en silencio a través de un orgasmo seco.

—La perra perfecta.

***

Stiles se despierta más tarde con semen saliendo de su culo y la polla de Derek en su rostro.

 

— Eres insaciable— murmura, pero no le impide poner sus dedos en su agujero -todavía dilatado y húmedo e hinchado- mientras chupa la polla de Derek y suspira de satisfacción. Le encanta la sensación; el pene de Derek golpeando contra la parte posterior de su garganta, la forma en que todo el cuerpo de Derek se estremece cuando Stiles lo traga. Puede sentir el ir y venir del nudo de Derek contra sus labios, y quiere saber qué se siente tenerlo en su boca.

— ¿Te gustaría eso, muchacho? —jadea Stiles, la polla de Derek resbaladiza en su mano. — ¿Quieres anudar mi boca? ¿Tenerla abierta hasta que mis labios se agrieten y mis mandíbula duela? Mi garganta trabajando a tu alrededor intensamente, tragando tu semen hasta que esté hinchado; Preñado.

Derek se corre a borbotones sobre su cara y Stiles no puede evitar reír un poco: follado y hecho un desastre con saliva y semen y tan jodidamente _feliz_.

—Vamos—dice él, tirando del cuello de Derek. —Necesito otra ducha y luego tenemos que conseguir algo de comida y llevarte a dar un paseo.

***

Después de su segunda ducha del día, Stiles se viste con pantalones de chándal y tira de las sabanas en su cama, Derek lo observa con la cabeza ladeada.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es estúpido hacerlo ahora cuando tenemos el resto de la noche juntos, pero... —agacha la cabeza, un nudo formándose en su pecho—Tengo una idea para más tarde.

Derek resopla, pero trota tras él con facilidad cuando baja por las escaleras con el montón de sábanas sucias. Stiles deja las sábanas en la lavadora sin encenderla, y luego ambos comen las sobras del pollo asado: Stiles en forma de sándwich y Derek directamente.

—Deberíamos salir—dice Stiles, poniendo la correa en el cuello de Derek, caminando hacia fuera. —Es decir, en algún momento, cuando mi culo no duela como el infierno— Derek lo mira por el rabillo del ojo y Stiles agacha la cabeza con una sonrisa maliciosa. —Sí, está bien, eso puede ser un tiempo.

Es muy tarde ya, la mayoría de la gente probablemente sentada frente a sus televisores, preparando a sus hijos para la hora de dormir. Sabe que Scott salió en una cita - "!No me molestes, no es una cita!"-con Kira, y se da cuenta de que ni siquiera ha revisado sus textos desde que llegó a casa. Cambia la correa de Derek a su otra mano y saca su teléfono.

Tiene tres mensajes de Scott, los primeros casi tres horas antes y el último hace sólo veinte minutos.

_Comimos sushi. La cosa verde *no* es guacamole._

_Comiendo pizza en su habitación. Me sudan las manos ante la idea de sentarme en su cama._

_¡Me besó!_

Stiles se ríe y responde, _¡Así se hace, hermano!_ con una sola mano mientras Derek se toma su tiempo marcando su territorio.

Es agradable. Dulce. Una historia que le puede contar a sus hijos algún día, sabe que es lo que Scott quiere. Sentar cabeza con una chica agradable y tener dos niños sobre él. Y a pesar de que no es lo que quiere Stiles, todavía le da una pequeña punzada.

Mira hacia abajo a Derek - su enorme cuerpo musculoso, espeso pelaje negro, ojos verdes e inteligentes - y no puede imaginar no quererlo. Una cosa más que Stiles quiere pero que no debería.

—Vamos—dice, voz gruesa. —Vayamos a casa.

La casa está iluminada: una luz cálida desde el salón cuando Stiles cierra la puerta y se quita sus zapatos a patadas. Desengancha el collar de Derek con las manos temblando, y por la forma en que Derek no se aparta de su lado, puede decir que Derek está contagiándose de sus nervios.

—Está bien—dice en voz baja mientras le conduce al  segundo piso. Derek se detiene en la puerta abierta de Stiles, pero Stiles niega con la cabeza, mojando sus labios. —Haremos, uh, haremos esto en un sitio diferente.

Se lleva a Derek más al fondo del pasillo, hasta la puerta inocua al final. Esta obscuro cuando abre la puerta, pero entra suficiente luz a través de la puerta para ver una hilera de uniformes que cuelgan de forma ordenada en el armario y una funda de repuesto colgando sobre la silla de la esquina.

La cama está al centro de la habitación, la colcha de color azul oscuro colocada suavemente sobre la parte superior. Stiles enciende la lámpara de la mesilla e inhala, reconociendo el aroma de la loción de afeitar de su padre.

—Papá tiene doble turno—dice, con la voz un poco inestable. —No estará en casa hasta mañana.

Desliza una mano sobre la almohada de su padre antes de levantarla hasta su cara y respirar profundamente. Huele a champú y sudor: un reconfortante aroma que siempre significa seguridad. Siempre significa amor. Nunca ha cuestionado el amor de su padre.

 _Los hombres Stilinski aman duro,_ puede oír a su padre decir, y traga con dificultad porque está bastante seguro de que esto no es a lo que se refería su padre.

Cuando deja la almohada es que puede ver a Derek observándolo. —He pensado en ello—dice en voz baja. —Con él. Al igual que pensaba en ello contigo. Pienso mucho en ello. —se sienta en el borde de la cama, mirando sus manos, y después de un momento Derek se pone frente a él y apoya la cabeza sobre su muslo.

Stiles le da una débil sonrisa y le rasca las orejas. —Yo nunca habría -Quiero decir, si tu no hubieras... yo no habría presionado. Ni siquiera esperaba encontrarte No de esa manera. No esperaba que me desearas de esa manera. Nadie lo ha hecho. —se desliza fuera de la cama al suelo, sus ojos al nivel de los de Derek. —Pero tú—murmura—Eres perfecto.

Derek se apoya en él; lame delicadamente la boca de Stiles antes lamer su cuello. Le provoca a Stiles un escalofrío. Hace que su pene se ponga duro mientras inclina la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Quiero que me folles en su cama—suspira Stiles, los ojos cerrados. —Quiero sentir tu polla dentro de mí, mientras me froto sobre sus sábanas.

Derek gime, presionándose en él, y Stiles abre los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose drogado con lujuria. Parpadea cuando los ojos de Derek parecen brillar en azul por un momento, y luego se ríe cuando Derek lo jala, con sus dientes mordiendo el cuello de la camiseta y tirando de Stiles.

—Sí, sí—dice, agachando la cabeza para tirar de la sudadera. Se desliza con facilidad y se pone de pie, quitándose el pantalón y los calcetines antes de tirarse de espaldas en la cama. Derek salta ágilmente detrás de él acorralándolo con su cuerpo.

El fuerte calor, la fuerza de su cuerpo, el olor de su padre le ponen duro. Hace que quiera frotar todo el pelaje de Derek y dejarlos hechos un desastre con semen.                                                             

Derek lame el interior de su boca, dejándolo mojado. Las risas sin aliento de Stiles terminan en un gemido cuando Derek se mueve hacia sus pezones, y Stiles separa sus muslos, deslizando sus dedos pegajosos entre sus nalgas. Su ano está todavía dilatado, sensible y un poco húmedo. Es fácil empujar tres dedos hasta el fondo mientras Derek lame sobre la cabeza de su pene.

—Oh, mierda —dice, separando aún más sus muslos.

Quiere que lo follen así. Quiere el cuerpo de Derek inmovilizándolo y usándolo, pero tendrá que trabajar en la logística de ello en algún momento en el que no esté perdiendo la cabeza con la necesidad de ser follado.

—Deja que me dé la vuelta —dice, empujando a un lado a Derek, y Derek continúa lamiendo sus testículos suavemente durante un momento antes de que se mueva.

Stiles consigue poner sus rodillas bajo él y desliza sus dedos de nuevo en su agujero, follándose con cuatro de ellos y con la lengua de Derek dejándolo húmedo.

—Dios, sí —jadea, cuando Derek golpea su mano con su hocico y luego lo monta.

Se necesitan dos empujes antes de que Derek se deslice en su interior, y Stiles hace un ruido de dolor de lo bien que se siente. Derek apenas le da un momento para ajustarse antes de que esté embistiendo con la fuerza suficiente para sacudir la cama. Stiles pone una mano contra el colchón y la otra en la cabecera, sus muslos temblando.

Es como tratar de mantenerse firme en contra de una ola; una constante, pulsante presión que se intensifica dentro de él hasta que el nudo de Derek no sale y ambos jadean por aire. Stiles puede sentirlo: no el semen de Derek, pero cada pulso de su pene mientras lo llena. Stiles presiona una mano contra su vientre. Imagina que puede sentir el semen llenándolo hasta que esté lleno, hasta que su piel se estire.

—Jesús, te sientes tan bien —jadea, moviendo su mano para pellizcar sus pezones. Arquea la espalda, empujando su culo contra los intentos de embestidas de Derek, moliéndose en el nudo y gimiendo al sentirlo. Su polla está dura, palpitante contra su vientre mientras deja caer su frente contra la cama, respirando con la boca abierta en la almohada de su padre.

—Le deseo —murmura Stiles. —Su polla en mi boca mientras me anudas. Diciéndome que lo estoy haciendo bien. Pero él no se viene, no en mi boca. Follándome profunda y lentamente hasta que tú sales —Quizá la próxima vez va encuentre la manera de conseguir un dildo; no sabrá igual, pero detendrá el flujo de palabras demasiado honestas. —Tiene dedos grandes; gruesos y ásperos, los desliza en mi agujero usado y me ordena a limpiarte.

Derek gruñe en aprobación, su boca caliente contra uno de los lados de la cara de Stiles. Stiles gira la cabeza a ciegas, lamiendo la lengua traviesa de Derek.

—Estoy tan dilatado y húmedo después de ti, pero de todos modos masajea. Me dice que soy un buen chico. Deseo tanto ser bueno para él. Lo deseo tanto que estoy rogando por ello. Llorando por ello. Y entonces él —Stiles pierde el aliento, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. —Él pone su mano en mi cuello.—Y puede sentirlo, la pesadez del recuerdo.

La mano de su padre es callosa y fuerte, un calor abrazador contra su piel. Hace que todo su cuerpo tiemble de deseo, hace que su polla se humedezca.

—Y entonces él...él dice-                                                                                           

—Córrete para mí, hijo.

Y Stiles tiembla mientras se rompe en pedazos.

***

Stiles respira con dificultad; jadeantes y dolorosas inhalaciones, que hacen eco en el círculo de sus brazos. Puede sentir todo su cuerpo temblando. Su piel tan hipersensible que le pone la piel de gallina   cuando Derek se mueve ligeramente, su pelaje cepillándose cálido y suave sobre la espalda de Stiles. Puede sentir el escozor de las lágrimas detrás de sus párpados; los latidos de su propio corazón.

Todavía puede sentir la mano de su padre en su cuello.

—Si— sus voz se quiebra y se detiene. Traga. Lame sus labios. —Si abro los ojos, ¿Estarás ahí?

—¿Quieres que lo esté? — La voz de su padre es suave. Su pulgar acariciando ligeramente el cabello húmedo de sudor de Stiles. —Si me voy no tendremos que hablar de ello. Podemos olvidar todo el asunto.

Una parte de él lo quiere. La parte que se está volviendo loca; la parte que quiere ahogarse en vergüenza. Pero esa parte es lejana: una pequeña voz que está sofocada por las endorfinas sexuales. Que ha sido callada por la mano de su padre descansando ligeramente sobre su cuello.

— ¿Y si te quedas?

—Si me quedo —su padre dice en voz baja, quitando su mano. —Vas a tener que hacer frente a las consecuencias—su papá toma una respiración, y el pecho de Stiles se aprieta con más fuerza, —De dejar que alguien use tu agujero sin mi permiso.

Se queda sin aliento tan rápido que se marea un poco; esperanza, excitación y alegría enredándose en su interior. —Papi —dice, con la voz quebrada.

— ¿Quieres que me quede, Stiles? — pregunta su padre, susurrando con voz grave. —Puedes decir que no. Probablemente deberías decir que no.

Levanta la cabeza de la cama, parpadea un poco para aclarar la bruma de las lágrimas. Su padre está de pie en el borde de la cama, todavía en la camisa y los pantalones del uniforme. Su frente está surcada por la preocupación, sus labios apretados, pero sus ojos son oscuros: llenos de calor y deseo. Los ojos de Stiles van más abajo: el pene de su padre es un bulto grueso y duro debajo de sus pantalones de color caqui que le tiene lamiéndose los labios.

—No quiero decir no—dice Stiles rápidamente, mirando a los ojos de su padre de nuevo. —He estado pensando en ti. Practicando. Puedo hacer que sea bueno para ti.

—Sabía que Derek sería un problema —dice, pero suena casi cariñoso. Acuna la mejilla de Stiles, desliza su pulgar sobre su boca. —Imaginé tu boca sobre él, abriéndote para que te usara, Me vine y deje que me lamiera hasta dejarme limpio.

Stiles se estremece, cerrando sus ojos ante la imagen. —Por favor—suspira. —Por favor, déjame poner mi boca en ti. Déjame sentir cómo te corres.

Su padre asiente con la cabeza. Toma una respiración. —Saca mi polla. Lubrícame.

Stiles no se preocupa por desabrochar el grueso cinturón que mantiene en su lugar la funda y las esposas de su padre. En su lugar, simplemente toma la cremallera, sus manos buscando a tientas y temblando con ansiedad cuando saca la longitud del pene de su padre a través de la abertura en los calzoncillos, la boca haciéndosele agua.

Su padre es grueso. Más grueso que Derek con una punta esponjosa que está roja y goteando, y Stiles lo quiere que dentro de él.

—Eso es, hijo—dice con tono áspero, mientras Stiles toma en su boca la cabeza del pene, lamiendo y gimiendo. —Abre—coloca ambas manos en el cabello de Stiles, para mantenerlo quieto antes embestir en la golosa boca de su hijo, follándolo lento y profundo. Stiles abre la garganta, su boca se abre aún más cuando su padre toca fondo, sacando su lengua y presionándola sobre las pesadas bolas de su padre. —Eso es, bebé, muéstrame lo que tu boca puede hacer.

Detrás de él, Derek empieza a empujar de nuevo superficialmente, presionándolo contra su padre antes de que se aleje, el nudo tirando deliciosamente en el ano de Stiles. Stiles se mueve con él, siguiendo el ritmo fácil de seguir de Derek; convirtiéndose en un ser sin razón, abierto y listo para ser utilizado mientras la cálida voz de su padre le recorre el cuerpo.

—Lo estas haciendo tan bien, Stiles.

—Tan lindo con el culo bien abierto; la boca envuelta alrededor de mi pene.

—Usarte así todos los días. Darte mi semen en tu agujero rosado. Mantenerte húmedo para mí.

Cuando el nudo de Derek sale libre, Stiles lo siente como un orgasmo; el semen que escurre fuera de él, su cuerpo temblando y estremeciéndose ante el repentino y doloroso vacío.

—Eso es, bebé —dice su padre, inclinándose sobre él para empujar tres dedos en su agujero. Se moja la mano con el semen de Derek, entonces lo pone en su pene, en la boca de Stiles, sus ojos oscureciéndose cuando Stiles lo lame. —Una pequeña perra ansiosa—dice su padre, arrastrando los dedos sobre los estirados labios de Stiles. —Tan hambriento por el semen de papi, ¿verdad, muchacho?

Stiles jadea cuando su padre se aleja. Deja que sus ojos revoloteen hasta cerrarse cuando su padre acaricia su boca con la cabeza de su polla. Derek empuja a su lado, lamiendo el cuello de Stiles, capturando su lengua cuando sale  a probar el semen de su padre, que salpica su cara.

Su padre es grande. Manos ásperas descansando sobre sus nucas mientras lamen en la boca del otro, compartiendo juguetonamente su sabor. —Eso es todo —dice su padre con gusto. —Esos son mis muchachos.


End file.
